Same Mistake
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuga finds himself in hospital with no memory of how he got there, with no real memory of his past at all and then a short, blonde haired boy comes in. Song Fic


Same Mistake

PG

Song fic, Same Mistake belongs to James Blunt

Ryuuga finds himself in hospital with no memory of how he got there, with no real memory of his past at all and then a short, blonde haired boy comes in.

He lay in bed looking up at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of bustling going on around him, he had been in the hospital for a few days now and he got the feeling that he shouldn't be here, that he was meant to be elsewhere.

It almost felt as if he had to be somewhere else, but for the life of him he wasn't sure why.

His head was killing him; his hand gingerly touched the bandage around his forehead, wishing that they would give him some more pain killers.

X

So while I'm turning in my sheets  
And once again I cannot sleep  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Look at the stars beneath my feet  
Remember rights that I did wrong  
So here I go

X

When he slept, he had seen a red dragon, powerful and strong which roared loudly at him and then just flew at him. Before he could see what it was going to do, he would wake up and felt rather disturbed yet he also thought it was familiar to him, as though the dragon _wasn't_ going to hurt him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he thought that. He was sure he didn't _know _of any dragon.

Yet every time he fell asleep he would usually have this dragon, or an older man, with glasses and dark hair, or a boy with red hair appear in his dreams, like they were all linked to him.

He was advised not to think on it for too long, it would just hurt him more, the doctors wanted him better physically before they got into anything else. Though it was hard to refrain from thinking about it, considering if was haunting him.

_What is with these dreams?_ He thought to himself constantly, always dreaming of the dragon and he always heard himself laugh, like he was unbeatable and in his hand was a… white bey. He wasn't sure why he dreamed of a beyblade, he couldn't remember if he did…

_The nurse did say that my dreams would give me clues_. He remembered the older nurse telling him about his dreams and that they might give him a clue, or a link to his past that he couldn't remember.

'_Just don't let the doctors know what I said… They don't believe that kind of thing,'_

He was given a small netbook, the nurses having taken pity on him since he had no idea where he was, only his name; Ryuuga.

X

Hello, hello

There is no place I cannot go  
My mind is muddy but  
My heart is heavy does it show  
I lose the track that loses me  
So here I go

Uhuh uhuh uhuh

And so I sent some men to fight  
And one came back at dead of night  
Said he'd seen my enemy,  
Said he looked just like me  
So I set out to cut myself  
And here I go

Uhuh uhuh uhuh

X

The same older Nurse had kept a close eye on him though, as though she knew more than she was letting on about him, though he didn't question her after all she had been so nice to him.

He did find something, his name… His _face_ in a newspaper from two years ago.

The Dragon Emperor was what people had called him.

He frowned and began to read the article, his amber eyes widening as he read what he and his bey had done when the nurse came in.

"Ryuuga," She said softly and he turned to look at her, but her eyes were on the screen; "So you found out,"

"Was I that bad?" He asked her, wondering how he was so mean back then and yet now he… He didn't understand.

"It wasn't you Ryuuga," She told him and crouched down to be next to him; "L Drago… From what I heard, is an ancient bey, it was held by many powerful people in the past, all using it for their own gains,"

"How do you know this?"

"Because I know of one boy that used to consider you as his friend," She said with a faint smile; "If you want he can come and see you, he could probably give you more answers than I could,"

Ryuuga remained silent for a moment, contemplating what she was saying and wondering if it was the right thing to do; "All right,"

"It may be a while for him to get here," She warned him and he nodded.

"I should remember this, I should know the past. I'm not a coward,"

"No, but maybe the past should be left alone and you should be able to focus on moving forward," She pointed out but he was stubborn, deciding that he would meet this boy who used to work alongside him and learn what he was before.

It took some time, about a week for the boy to come and see him. Ryuuga never spoke to the nurse about how he felt, but he was nervous, part of him was hoping that it wouldn't be the red haired boy from his dreams as he had a feeling something wasn't right between the two of them.

He also wondered what this boy would be like, would he hate him? But if he did surely he wouldn't agree to come and see him?

The day arrived and Ryuuga met up with a short blonde haired boy with blue eyes who looked up at him, although fear and weariness was there they were replaced by something else after a moment of being in his presence.

Curiosity.

"Ryuuga?" The boy said softly and reached out to touch his hand.

Ryuuga's bandages were all off, he still had wounds on his chest and legs but they were all healing nicely, now it was the start of his mental rehabilitation.

He just looked at the boy, knowing him and yet he found himself unable to think of his name.

"Libra…" He said suddenly to both of their surprise and the blonde boy smiled.

"That was my bey, auntie said your memory is gone, I didn't realise it was like this though," He smiled retracting his hand; "I'm Yu,"

Amber eyes widened and he began to remember… So much, the day he first met this young blader and had felt the need to prove his strength to him, to the boy following him around and essentially idolising him.

He took a step back and shook his head.

"Ryuuga? Are you okay?"

"That was me… The darkness that crept into me by L Drago… Everyone said it was the dragon's fault…"

"Huh?" Yu frowned; "But it was the darkness within L Drago…" He trailed off as Ryuuga shook his head violently.

"No it wasn't, it wasn't. The darkness fed off my own desires! Get it Yu? I _wanted_ destruction, I _wanted_ power… _I wanted someone to notice me_,"

Yu stepped back now, noticing the familiar gleam in those amber eyes, the madness, although it wasn't as bad as before with L Drago but he knew something was going to happen. Something bad.

"Ryuuga…"

X

I'm not calling for a second chance  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice  
Cause I'll just make the same mistake again

Uhuh uhuh uhuh

And maybe someday we will meet  
And maybe talk but not just speak  
Don't buy the promises cause  
There are no promises I keep  
And my reflection troubles me  
So here I go

X

"There had to be darkness within a person's heart to let the darkness within that bey to take hold," Ryuuga said softly, calming himself down, sitting on the floor with his knees up and resting his forearms as Yu slowly sat down next to him.

"It's not your fault that L Drago took hold of you,"

"It's my fault, it's also my fault that those other bladers lost their bladers spirits, it's my fault that Tsubasa had to face his own darkness… It's my fault the whole Nemesis happened…"

"That's not true!" Yu exclaimed and then corrected himself as he saw the other teen just stare at him; "Well, okay maybe the whole bladers spirit and Tsubasa having to face his darkness is true, but not Nemesis!"

"Really? From what Doiji said…" Ryuuga frowned, finding that his memory had once more failed him.

Not that it mattered to Yu; "Who cares? Come on Ryuuga! This isn't like you!"

"I am not the Ryuuga that you knew back then," He said softly and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling; "I am not him, I'm… I'm different. I am not interesting in power any more… L Drago is gone… The memories of my past will never completely return to me,"

"Then you can make new memories," Yu told him and just looked at him, pleased to see that his old idol had changed into someone completely different but startled to find that he was just… giving up; "Come on, there has to be something that you want to do?"

"I…" Ryuuga thought for a moment.

He did have something in the back of his mind that kept creeping up on him, but he couldn't get it to focus, to stop moving around and let him actually _see_ what it was. All he knew was it was important and it predated everything else, before he became… _obsessed_ with that bey L Drago.

But something just kept flashing before his eyes, something so familiar and yet it kept slipping from his grasp.

It was worse whenever he looked into the mirror, because it was something _that_ close to him, something that was _important_ and shouldn't have left his mind in the first place, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Ryuuga?" Yu said and the older teen just blinked at him; "Well?"

"I don't know,"

"You were thinking for a long time there, you _must_ have some kind of idea of what you want to do," Yu pointed out and Ryuuga nodded.

"I can't figure it out,"

"Oh…" Yu realised that if Ryuuga had wanted to do anything, he would need to _remember it_, and right now he didn't exactly have a memory that was of use.

"I know there is someone I should know… I just don't know who they are," He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Someone you think you should know?" Yu repeated and pondered; "Ginga?"

"Gin-ga," Ryuuga said slowly; "No, the owner of Pegasus, it's not him,"

Yu blinked in surprise; _How did he remember…?_

"It's something else… More important than that,"

"More important than your rival?"

Ryuuga looked at him; "My… Rival you say?"

"Yea, Ginga was your rival, he beat you once, but you were pretty unbeatable in general," Yu complimented him.

"Once, when I had a bey," Ryuuga said; "Not any more…"

"Yea but Ryuuga you could…"

He shook his head; "No, I don't want to go back to that, I _can't_ go back to that any more. Things have changed Yu,"

"Yea, yea I guess they have,"

X

Uhuh uhuh uhuh

I'm not calling for a second chance  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice  
Cause I'll just make the same mistake  
X

Yu kept coming over to visit, seeing his idol change into someone rather distant to someone who would actually hold a conversation.

_Is this what he would have been like had Doiji not made him into that cold hearted guy?_

Yu was surprised whenever Ryuuga asked him how he was, being able to have an actual conversation with Ryuuga never walking away in the middle of it and finding that he actually like it.

It was unusual but he let it go and just enjoyed it, after all Ryuuga couldn't really remember his own personality of his past and the doctors didn't think he would ever go back to being what he was before, though Yu didn't mind, in fact he was certain that a lot of people wouldn't care if Ryuuga stayed as he was now.

"I have to get out of here," Ryuuga said suddenly one day and Yu blinked at him; "I need to get out, I think I have figured it out, this guy… The one that I kept seeing in the mirror. I _know_ who he is,"

"Yea? But…"

"You can either help get me out or not, but I am leaving," He said and for a moment Yu saw the old Ryuuga in front of him the one who was determined to do anything to get his own way, no matter what the cost.

"Yea, sure," Yu looked at him; "But who is it?" The moment he asked the question Ryuuga handed him a magazine and he began to flip through the pages, finding nothing until the last page; "Wooh!"

Ryuuga nodded in agreement to that statement; "Yea,"

The page Yu was looking at showed a teen looking rather like Ryuuga, the only real difference was his red hair was longer and on the other side of his face and his hair was spikier too; "This could be your brother,"

"He is," He pointed to the last name and Yu blinked in surprise once again, noticing from the hospital chart what Ryuuga's last name was.

"So, we're going to go and find him?"

"We?"

"Yea, I'm not letting you go on your own. We're friends right?"

"I… I guess so," He said with a smile and began to pack up with little things he had to get out of there.

Yu wasn't to know that this was just a new obsession of Ryuuga's, to find his relative. He only knew that Ryuuga had appeared to have changed and he thought it was for the better. After all, it wasn't like they were going to make the same mistake again.

X

Uhuh uhuh uhuh  
So while I'm turning in my sheets  
Uhuh uhuh uhuh  
And once again I cannot sleep  
Uhuh uhuh uhuh  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Uhuh uhuh uhuh  
Look at the stars  
Uhuh uhuh uhuh  
Look at the stars falling down  
Uhuh uhuh uhuh  
And I wonder where  
Uhuh uhuh uhuh  
Did I go wrong?


End file.
